Moon's Child
by ChibiUkon
Summary: REUPLOADED! A look back into the past on how Yue was created, the time he spent with him master and sibling and how he was seeled. Not really Yaoi.. but kind'a like a Father&Son love thing with Clow and yue.
1. The Beginning

Cris: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or its characters and I never will… bummer. 

Keroberos peeked in through the crack in the door way of his masters library with Ruby Moon and Spinner Sun hovering above him. They watched as Their master, Clow Reed, worked his magic; busy creating a new guardian for His Clow cards.. the Moon Guardian, the soon to be judge.

Clow Reed stretched out his hand over his precious "Create Card" and stretched out his other hand toward the moon. The light shown in through the window, casting a haunting shadow about the room. "What's he gonna do?" Ruby asked "How should I know.  
He hasn't let me in there either today." Keroberos answered back "Well the master sure is working hard on whatever he is doing." Spinner replied calmly, not moving from his spot. "He has been in there for hours and that's all I know. He wouldn't even let me in there to get the book I've been reading" "Gee Spinney, That's all you ever really do is read, read, READ yah little bookworm." "Will you two be quite, He trying to work!" Kerberos yelled but not to loud as to disturb his masters work. All three returned their gaze to the scene. 

"O great spirit Of the moon, lend me your divine power and deliver unto me your child... Create card!!" A great surge of energy filled the room, swirling about him like a silver ribbon. "Take this energy and Create your keeper... NOW!" A silver mist filled the room and a great thundering sound was heard that made Keroberos, Spinner, and Ruby jump. From out of the mist a form began to appear, the form began to take the shape of a young man that you could say was probable in his early 20's. He had long silver hair, a slender body and huge silver silk wings that seemed to flow like water. After the mist had cleared, Clow Reeds' new creation sat there on the floor of the library unmoving, as if in a state of deep meditation. After a few moments, the silver haired young man opened his eyes for the first time in his new life. His eyes where soft and as white as the moon and held a sort of cat like appearance .  
He looked at his hand and flexed his fingers then switched over to the other hand and did the same. He dropped his hands into his lap and looked about the room... not really knowing where he was or for that matter, where he came from. He had the looks of a young adult but the mind of a child. He looked straight ahead and found himself looking into Clow Reeds face. He tilted his head to one side, his eyes wide with confusion and curiosity. Clow Reed smiled down at his Sliver creation and walked towards him but the child backed away and up against a near by wall. He was frightened of what this THING.. was going to do to him. "Don't worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you" Clow got down on one knee and stretched out his hand to run his fingers through the child's soft silver hair. He looked upon his new creation proudly, he was beautiful just like the moon itself. "Who are you?" The sliver boy asked calmly, his voice a bit shaky but quite fluent "I am you master, my name is Clow Reed" "Where am I? " "You are in my home... don't worry, your safe here". The silver creature looked into Clows' eyes and asked "Who am I? " Clow knew that this question would arise, of course this boy had no knowledge of himself. He thought for a moment until a thought entered his head "You little one... are called Yue" "I am... Yue? " "Yes ... Your name is Yue and I created you" The Moon child, now dubbed Yue, Still didn't understand... why was he here? where did he come from? ... and what was he made for? But he didn't bother asking the questions now, all he DID know was that he was VERY sleepy. 

He tilted himself forwarded a bit and reached out his hand and touched Clows' face like a child examining a new toy. Clow didn't seem to mind one bit, he knew this was natural and he knew that Yue had to feel comfortable around him before he could fully trust him.  
Clow reached out to Yue and took him into his arms, holding him close like a mother would do with her child. Yue hesitated for a moment but relaxed after awhile.  
Clow continued to run his hands through Yues' soft hair making sure that his new little creation was calm and no longer frightened.  
Yue rested his head against Clows' chest, Closed his silver eyes and eventually fell asleep in Clows' lap. Clow looked down at Yue and smiled, gently lifted Yue into his arms and walked over to a couch. Laying him down, he brushes a few stray silky silver hairs from Yues' pale face and let himself out.

Clow walked out of the library just as his other three creatures scrambled away from the door. "Are you alright master? " Asked Spinner Sun "Yes Spinner, I'm fine"  
"Are you sure your not tired? " asked Keroberos "I may lie down a bit later... Listen you three, you have a new little brother now so I expect you to be nice" "Awww, what good is a little brother if yah can't poke fun at him every now and then" "You better behave, Ruby " "Ohhhhhhhhhh.. Yes sir" Ruby Moon pouted but obeyed. 

Clow opened the door and peeked in to see that Yue was still asleep. "What is his name, Master Clow? " Spinner asked "Yue .. It is Yue" Clow replied "Yue ... Does that not mean 'Moon'? " Keroberos asked "Yes, it does my friend" Clow replied "He is the moons child.. so I thought it was appropriate" "Ah, I see.. Fine choice, Master" Keroberos said as he turned to leave the room with Ruby and Spinner trailing behind him.

"Sleep well, My little one...My Yue" 


	2. The End

Cris- Well I had to write a sequel cus people kept on bothering me about it so here  
it is !!  
  
Time passed and Clow Reed aged but the cards never faltered at his command nor did keroberos , Ruby Moon , Spinner Sun , or Yue . Clow had never wanted to admit this to any of his creations but he did have favorites and that was Keroberos and Yue .. that's why he chose them to become the elector and the judge for when the new master of the Clow Cards came .  
  
He knew his time was drawing nearer and nearer with every breath he took , he knew he would die soon . He had told this grave news to Ruby and Spinner and they seemed to understand .. but then it was time to tell Yue and Keroberos .. THAT would be a difficult task to carry out . When he told them Keroberous seemed to understand just as Ruby and Spinner did .. but Yue was a different case all together .  
  
Yue did not agree with this one bit . " No , This can't be true !! " " I'm afraid it is Yue ... my time here is almost up , I will die soon ." " But You are the strongest Mage In all of China , all of ASIA FOR THAT MATTER ... can't you stop this ? " " Perhaps I could Keroberos ... but I can not interfere with what fate holds for me .. and yourselves." " What do you mean ? " Keroberos asked , Clow looked down at the winged lion and smiled ." You have both been assigned roles for the future ... you Keroberos ... after my death shall choose and bring forth a new master or mistress for the Clow cards ." " But I though only YOU could control them." Keroberos said " The only way for a card to obey a new master is through a test .. a test to see if this candidate is strong enough to control the power of the cards ... this is where your role falls into place , Yue." Yue looked at Clow ... a mixture of anger and sadness could be seen in his eyes that , did indeed , crush Clow's heart to see .  
  
Clow arose from his favorite armchair and walked over to Yue , he looked into Yue's ice blue eyes and spoke. " You are to be the Judge of the Clow book .. you shall see if the candidate that Keroberos chooses is fit to rule over the cards through a test of endurance and control over them ".  
Yue looked down to the floor and away from his masters gaze , Clow put his hands the angles shoulders to console him .. trying to show his sorry for how things would happen but Yue just knocked his hands away .  
  
" I am sorry for the way you feel about this Yue , I truly am , but this is how things must go .... life was made to end ... human lives were made to wither away ." " How can you say these things ?! .. if you are to die then I shall die with you ! " " You can not .. you are not human .. you were created by the cards .. by my hands .. not born of natural birth .. you , Yue , you are a special being made of the same beauty and grace that is held by the moon ." " I do not want to be special ... I do not want to be some magical creature who people gawk at for its beauty like you say .. I just want to be like the humans I see everyday .. I don't want to be without you , please Master Clow .. " Yue lifted his hands to his own face . "I would give up all the 'BEAUTY' you gave me .. just so you would stay . I would give anything .. please don't leave use master Clow , please don't leave us !" crystal tears began to spill from Yue's eyes , he didn't try hiding them , he was to saddened to even notice .  
  
Clow watched as his angle cried , he had only seen him cry once in his life .. it was in the winter of the first year of Yues' 'BIRTH' .  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
" KEROBEROS , WATCH YOUR HEAD ! " Ruby yelled out she threw a snowball at the winged lion and watched it hit him square in the face " I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT , RUBY MOON ! " He yelled out and ran after her while under the eye of Clow .  
  
He watched them as they fought in the snow while Spinner Sun sat on the patio reading one of his favorite books and Yue sat inside the house watching the snow fall . No one understood why Yue didn't want to go outside . He once said it was because of the 'COLD WHITE STUFF' but Clow was certain that wasn't true .  
  
One day he went to Yue who was in his usual place , the library , watching his brothers and sister play in the freshly fallen snow and not wanting any part of their fun .  
  
Yue was currently sitting in the rafters of the house looking out a window way at the top of the wall , curled up in a fettle position but with one leg hanging over the wooden beam and way down on the ground was Clow , looking up at the angle who sat alone inside his home .  
  
" Yue , why don't you come down and spend some time outside with myself and the others ? " Yue looked down to him master from his place " I just want to stay in ... it's cold out there , sir " he said as if he were a child talking to his parent " Now , its not that cold .. come down here please , I'm afraid I can't hear you all that well from your current position " Yue gave off a slight sigh and flew/jumped down to where Clow stood .  
  
" Now Yue , why won't you come outside with us ... being outside will do you some good and you do need to breath fresh air now and then mind you " Yue looked down at the floor , folding his wings around him as to not meet the gaze of his master .  
  
Now Clow felt slightly miffed . He reached out and parted Yue's wings so he could see the face of his creation but in doing so found something that made his heart ache . Crystal tears could be seen falling from The moon child's eyes . Clow did not know what to make of this .. what had caused his angel to hide his face from him and cry ?  
  
" Yue ... what is wrong ? ... please tell me " Clow asked him gently , Yue looked up at him with tears still hanging in his eyes " I'm ... afraid .... " " Afraid of what .. ? " " Well .. it was when I first ... went outside in that white stuff .. I .. walked off a little farther then you told me too .. " " That can be forgiven .. now tell me .. why are you afraid ? " " Well .. when I was walking .. I saw this big animal walking around .. it had long legs and .. and tree branches shooting out of his head " " Tree branches ? .. O , what you saw was a deer .. but why would seeing a deer make you sad .. or afraid for that matter ? " " Its what happened to that thing you called a deer .. it had some other animals chasing it ... small white ones .. with pointed ears and big teeth ... " " .. Those must have been those wolves that have been around this part of the woods .. but there is no reason to be afraid of them , Yue " " But they jumped on its back and made this red stuff pour out of the deer .. I scared the .. what's the name? .. wolves ? .. I scared them away but when I went over to the deer it didn't move .. " " The wolves killed it Yue ..so that they could had food ." " But why do they not just eat of the trees and plants like I saw that deer doing .. why must they kill ? " Yue tears fell fast .  
" So you are afraid of going out there because of the wolves ? " " No that was not the reason .. I am afraid to go because of what may happen to you and everyone else .. and I won't be able to help .. just like I was not able to help the deer ".  
Now Clow knew why Yue cried .. He was only afraid for the others and not for himself .. that made Clow's heart happy .. Yue was indeed a innocent soul .  
  
Clow took Yue into his arms in a hug to console him " Do not worry yourself about the dangers of the outside world , My Yue .. nothing can harm you .. your brothers or your sister .. or myself while I still live " Yue held tight to Clow's robe " So they will not harm you or the others ? " " No .. they will not .. nor will they hurt you .. I promise " Yue's tears had stopped .  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Clow shook his head to rid himself of the memories , seeing Yue cry for the first time was indeed a sad thing to remember .. he promised himself he would never be the cause of the Angels tears and here he was breaking that very promise . Clow turned and walked towards the window ; it was snowing again .. and nothing could stop the memories he held so dear from returning . "My Yue .. I would love nothing more then to stay with you .. with your brothers and sisters .. but I am simply human , nor immortal .. life is given and in the blink of an eye it is taken way from us .. but we are never truly gone from this world "Yue looked to his master "I don't understand .. "He said , rubbing with eyes to wipe away his tears "The body my be gone but the soul will always live on .. that is true immortality .. eternal life within the hearts of your loved ones "Clow said with a smile .  
  
"Yue .. come here .. "Clow motioned to him and even though He felt much anger towards the man , Yue complied with his master and joined him by the window . Clow reached out and pulled he boy into a tight embrace ; Yue did not break free .. he felt safe here . "Time passes .. things come and go .. but love is something that is never lost . One day .. we will see each other again . I'm not sure where .. I'm not sure when .. or how but I promise too you , my beloved child of the night sky .. we will meet again .. "  
Yue cried . Cried so hard you would have expected a flood but Clow was there to catch every tear that fell .  
  
Hearing a noise from outside the door , Clow looked up only to see Keroberos Push The door open with his muzzle . "please come in , Kero .. "he cooed to his cat and Keroberos complied , walking across the room to where both Clow and Yue stood . "It Is time , my children "he said softly "No , please master .. not just yet .. "Yue clung to his master like a scared little child but Clow gently pulled him away "I'm sorry .. "was all the said . Clow waved his hand and a blinding light filled the room "SEEL THESE CREATURES WITH IN YOUR BINDINGS AND LET THE HEIR BE YOURS ! PROTECT THESE SOULS TILL THE TIME BE RIGHT FOR THE JUDGMENT !! "He called out and one by one the cards appeared , filling the black pages of an empty , ordinary book . "NO . MASTER PLEASE . NOT YET !! "Yue cried but Clow just looked to him and smiled a sad smile .  
  
The light in the room grew brighter and brighter with each card that was absorbed into the book . Once the last card was set In place on the last page the light turned a soft shade of blue "Come my children , its time to sleep " Ruby and Spinner had appeared before him ; Ruby gave Clow a peck on the cheek as Spinner nuzzled his hand and with A flash of white light , both were bound to the book . Clow turned to Keroberos and Yue "It is time .. ""No ... not yet .." Yue stammered but simply raised his hand and the blue returned once more to bind them "No , please Master ! "Yue cried out , throwing his arms out to try and reach Clow but it was too late "I love you both .. very much "he said , smiling ; feeling his own tears ready to fall as he watched them both disappear and in the next moment .. they were gone .  
  
Clow sighed and called to the book ; It floated towards and he took hold of it . The cover depicted Keroberos in all his glory , guarding the cards with a watchful eye And turning the book over .. there was his moon .. the symbol in which his child was Born from . There Yue would sleep until the next master of the book was chose . Clow Hugged the book close to his chest and sat in his chair "Yes , my beloved child .. we Will meet again .. this I promise you .. "and with those words Clow Reed took his last breath , holding his children safely in his arms knowing one day he would be able to Hold his moon child once more .  
  
- The End 


End file.
